Ryan Frain-Walker
Ryan was the winner of season one of The Butler Games (Spring 2017). Season One (Spring 2017) Ryan entered the game alongside girlfriend, Olivia Williams, but the two were quickly split up into separate tribes and forced to compete against each other. Ryan's game got off to a bad start, after failing the first tribal challenge and having to vote out one of his own tribe. Barnie appeared to be calling the shots and convinced Ryan and Dan to eliminate Meg, whilst telling Meg she was safe and convincing her and Ste to vote for Dan. Upon hearing of the plan in full, Ryan saw an opportunity to send one of his targets home, and eliminated Dan from the competition. In round two, Ryan was on the winning tribe and was one of the votes that saw Kate unanimously eliminated from the game. In round three, the tribes were disbanded and he was re-united with ally Olivia. who would then go on to win Head of House and eliminating Lisa from the game. Ryan was one of the players who was not disqualified from the 'Suck It' Head of House competition in round four but although he had the joint highest number of malteasers in his cup, he lost the tiebreaker to Olivia. She continued her reign as Head of House and eliminated Barnie and Ste from the competition. in round five, Dan returned to the game following a Battle Back competition, Olivia was put on the block against Lindsey and Ryan was nominated by the Jury to be the third nomination. Ryan competed in the veto competition 'Plinko Pinball' where he won his first Power of Veto (and subsequently took off his shirt in victory). After using the Veto on himself, he was gifted with the Extra Vote advantage by Olivia. He used this extra vote to eliminate Lindsey from the game and secure Olivia's safety. In round six, Ryan was nominated against ally Olivia by the Head of House, Dan. In a guardians twist, the players did not compete in this rounds Power of Veto Competition 'Scrabble Scramble' but instead chose members of the Jury to compete on their behalf. Ryan chose Ste to compete for him and coached him through the competition. However their efforts were not successful and they lost the veto to Lindsey (who was competing on behalf of Mandy). Mandy saved Olivia and as this was a double elimination, the two only had to cast one vote each way to send two players of their choice home. They spared Ryan, who became the only survivor of the second double elimination. Ryan had to leave his alliance in round seven and join with previous target, Dan, in the semi-final Battleflip competition. The two chose to compete with Barnie and Ste against players Olivia and Mandy and jurors Lindsey and Tom. Ryan and Dan were victorious and the two girls were eliminated from the competition. In the final vote, Ryan received votes from Olivia, Mandy, Barnie, Ste and Lindsey to win. Awards As the winner of season one of The Butler Games, Ryan did not receive any other award. Trivia * Ryan was the first winner of The Butler Games. * The only player in season one to have used an advantage.